falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix Hill
Phoenix Hill was founded in 2261 by Arganto Hossler, a Gecko hunter and trapper on the outskirts of Houston, Texas. The town is nothing more than a glorified trading post and grain mill but for the people of the Corpse Coast it is one of the few places they can safely purchase supplies necessary to survive the Corpse's brutal war zone. History In 2261 there was a man by the name of Arganto Hossler, a Gecko hunter and trapper who made a living off the selling of Gecko hides to the various mercenaries and gangs of the Corpse for use in making armor. Yet one day after bagging a nice bunch of Gecko hides Arganto headed into Houston to find a suitable buyer to sell them to, instead he found a large number of pack Brahmin and their owners and mercenaries huddled about in an ad hoc wagon circle in the opening between two collapsed buildings. The caravaneers and merchants had been a part of the Grand Caravan the Salt Family send down to Tamaulipas every year. However after the Grand Caravan had been hit by a gang of raiders out of the Corpse. The caravaneers had been separated from the rest of the caravan during the raid and were led down to the relative safety of Houston ruins, the man who had led them was the founder of a relatively young caravan company; The Alamo Trading Company out of San An. Upon finding the caravan, Arganto offered to help the stranded caravaneers, and was promptly offered 720 caps if he went to the nearest settlement and brought back a guide to help them back on the path. Arganto agreed and promptly set off for the nearest town of Travis' Mill and hired a guide to help move the caravan out of the ruins. After helping the caravan, the Alamo Trading Company owner; Mitchell Garret offered to contract him to set up a trading post in the area for the Alamo Trading Company. A proposition Arganto agreed to. Holding up in Travis' Mill for a few days while Mitchell sent him the caps to buy supplies and hire men to help set up the trading post. When the funds did arrive Arganto immediately got to work taking over a small section of road in the ruins of what once was Tombhall, Texas. There he founded the Phoenix Hill Trading Post, employing a team of fourteen clerks, guards and stockmen inside the trading post itself. The Trading post has since become a stopping point and to some degree a refuge for the people of the Corpse as a small village has cropped up around the trading post, with every one of the townsfolk waiting for the arrival of the next caravan of provisions from the Alamo Trading Company's headquarters in San An. In recent years the town has elected to vote a Darrel Brimley into the position of Sheriff as the Alamo contracted guards refuse to patrol the village without extra pay from the townsfolk. Government The town's government consists primarily of Sheriff Brimley, who is the sole enforcer of law and order within the town. However within the bounds of The Alamo Company's property the guards and Arganto have jurisdiction and usually, most crimes committed within the Trading post or on company property ends with a short drop and a quick stop, a hanging for laymen. Economy The town's entire economy relies around the trading post and whatever goods the various caravans bring into the trading post, that said a few of the townsfolk grow crops of various kind to sell inside the trading post or hunt the small game that lives in the ruins for their hides. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Texas